The Secret Life
by blackend
Summary: Chase left Australia behind, but what else. Hint: A daughter. Bad review. R&R. ChaCam. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1:Suprise

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

Cameron studied Chase as he poured coffee. He could feel her eyes on his back. Chase couldn't take it anymore. "What?" He said, still not facing her.

Cameron got out of her chair and walked over to him. "It's just you've been a little out of it lately. Like last night, we went out and you hardly open your mouth. It was like you didn't even want to be around me." Chase had turned around to see tears welling Cameron's eyes. Chase put his hand on the back of Cameron's neck and put his lips on her.

As the kiss ended Chase, who knew that he had been a jerk last night said. "That's for being a jerk last night. Sorry, I've had a lot on mind lately. Maybe I can take you out tonight?"

Cameron put her hand on Chase's face. "I think that's possible." Cameron said putting her lips to his.

The kiss was sweet, but was interrupted by House saying. "Oh, aren't the two love birds cute. Next time you two feel like making out get a room. It's more hygiene efficient." Chase face went a little red from embarrassment, while Cameron just avoided looking at anyone. "A twenty-seven year old woman came into the E.R. throwing up blood, abdominal pain, and oh yeah she's pregnant." House said.

Chase was dead quiet while Cameron and Foreman threw out ideas. Finally, after a few minuets Chase said. "Cancer." All three of them looked at Chase. "What? Stop looking at me like I'm out of my mind." As many know House the medical genius usually figured the cases out, but Chase's theory made sense, a bit too much.

Finally after what seemed hours, House spoke. "Okay, Foreman order a full body scan. Cameron, see if you can find Wilson. Chase you stay here." Cameron and Foreman left. Chase stood there he knew a pep talk was coming. Like the time his father had shown up. "So, you seem to be a little out of it this week. Your diagnosis is probably right on the spot. You seem to recognize those symptoms. What's up?"

Chase felt a little queasy. He wasn't sure if House was really concerned or just going to be his normal self. Something in House's manner seemed genuinely concerned.

"Someone I cared very much about had those symptoms and died."

House looked at Chase and said. "How's your dad doing?"

Chase inhaled sharply, he was planning on talking to House about this later. "He passed away yesterday, the funeral is in two days. I was going to talk to you about his later…"

"Chase you should go home. Come back in a week." Chase looked at House a bit surprised, but was grateful.

When Cameron came back with Wilson House said. "Cameron, go find Chase and take the rest of the day off." Wilson and Cameron looked at House rather surprised.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron a bit confused, went to the lab and found Foreman. "House just gave me the rest of the day off. Does that seem weird to you?"

Foreman looked at her. "You get to have three extra hours off. That's strange."

"Have you seen Chase?"

"No. Did he seem a little weird today"? Cameron knew something was wrong with Chase, but she didn't know what it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minuets later Cameron was knocking on Chase's door. From inside the apartment came Chase's voice saying something. Chase in a tee shirt and slacks opened the door to see Cameron. Without hesitating Chase said. "Hi. Why are you here? Sorry, but shouldn't you be at work."

"House gave me the rest of the day off. Are you okay?" Chase gestured for Cameron to come in. In truth she was the only person to ask how he was feeling. When Cameron stepped into the apartment she noticed things were out of order. On the couch lied a suitcase halfway packed. A suit lay beside it along with a passport. She looked at Chase with a concerned look on her face. "What's up?"

"My dad passed away yesterday. I'm going to the funeral."

Cameron put her arms around Chase . "Robert, I am so sorry. No matter you were out of it. When are you leaving?" Chase rested his head on her shoulder, let out a breath and muttered something. "Rob, I didn't hear you."

Chase held Cameron at a small distance and hanged his head, avoiding eye contact. "I've been lying to you, everyone."

Cameron looked at Chase. "What are you talking about Chase? You're going to a funeral. What are you lying about?" Chase went over to a desk picked up a ticket and handed it to Cameron. "Your going to London for a day. Okay? You're going to need to help me? "

Chase looked Cameron right in the eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going to London, to pick up my daughter for the funeral."


	2. Chapter 2: Daughter

**Chapter 2: A Daughter**

Chase looked Cameron right in the eyes, took a deep breath. "I'm going to London, to pick up my daughter for the funeral."

Cameron gapped at Chase until she blurted out. "What?" She was shaking her head, and backing away from him. "What are you talking about? Okay, calm down Allison your boyfriend just told you he has a daughter. I'm sitting down." Cameron sat down on the couch and stared at the floor.

In truth she wasn't really mad at Chase just shocked. In fact she was curious about his daughter. Chase who knew it would come as a shock that he was a father. So he brought Cameron a glass of water. A glass of water typically helped with things like this. She took it and drank some. He had a good idea what Cameron would want to know so she he came out and said it. "Her name is Jennifer and she's is eight. Seeing that I'm thirty-one, she was born when I was twenty-three."

Cameron looked at Chase. Pure shock still resided on her face. "Is she living with her mother?"

Chase avoided eye contact with Cameron as he said. "No. My wife is dead. Jenny's been living with her grandparents for the last month."

He walked over to a bookcase and on the bottom shelf pulled out a thick brown photo album. He flipped through it to reveal a picture of a dirty-blond haired girl with blue-gray eyes. She was very pretty.

Cameron flipped the page to reveal a picture of Chase, a younger Jenny, and a very beautiful woman. The three of them were sitting on the beach. Chase looked so happy. Cameron smiled, but in a way felt sorry for Chase.

"How did she die?" Cameron asked softly without realizing it.

Chase saw by Cameron's expression that she hadn't meant to ask. "Lung cancer six week after she was diagnosed."

Cameron felt like she would cry, She had lost her husband, but she knew he was going to die. Cameron couldn't imagine losing a mother that way. She felt so sorry for Jenny. That little girl must have been so lost, maybe even now.

Cameron looked up at Chase he was leaning against the wall. Cameron went up to him and put her arms around him. Chase gently held Cameron, he felt so vulnerable and hated it.


	3. Chapter 3: A Past Life

**Chapter three: A Past Life:**

Chase sat down in his seat. One good thing about night flights was that everyone slept. He wasn't going to fall asleep for awhile he knew that. His thoughts were filled mostly about his wife, Sarah. Chase rested his head back and closed his eyes. He started remembering the first time he had met Sarah.

_So, many years ago…_Chase was doing his internship at a local hospital in Aussie. He had done so well on exams and with some calls from his father, which he hated, he had gotten into an internship earlier than usual. Chase was working in the E.R. His next patient was a woman who needed stitches. He cleaned the cut by taking out pieces of glass and looked at her.

"How did you cut yourself?"

"I was working with some cold glass and it broke on me."

He looked at her quizzically. "Cold glass?" She inhaled sharply as Chase pulled out the last piece of glass.

"Cold glass, as I call it is what you do with glass after firing it. You put it in the freezer. Sometimes the pieces stick together. That happened today. Only it broke on me."

As he starting sewing the cut up the woman clenched her teeth. "Sorry, I'm almost done." The woman made a noise that signified pain.

"Sure. Most doctors really hurt people when they do stitches. Ouch…that hurt."

Chase spontaneously started asking her questions so to take her mind off the pain. "Do I?"

She looked him right in the face. " Not really, but being attractive gives you bonus points." Chase blushed as he finished the stitches.

"You're all done. Do you usually flirt with doctors?"

"No, but I don't usually get cut with glass either."

"Well, since your done I'm going to go. At eight I'll be at the pub on Milton Street. If you come, bring some mates with you."

For the next half-hour Chase debated on whether or not to go. Something about her was interesting and sure she was attractive. She had black hair, blue eyes, red lips, and was slender. Finally he did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At eight fifteen Chase in slacks and a shirt walked into the bar. He wasn't going to drink anything, due to his mom's problem plus he was the designated driver. Two of Chase's mates, Ian and James, had come along with him. Chase located the woman he had been talking to earlier and walked over to her. She was at the bar with five friends, two guys and three girls. She saw him at once and excused herself from the group. The three girls watched and overlooked Chase and his friend. They then preceded chatter,

"Hi, I'm Sarah and you are?"

"This is Ian and James." Sarah was dressed in jeans and a flimsy long sleeved shirt.

"Right, well let me introduce you to everyone else."

All of them walked over to the bar, where Sarah introduced them to the group. The two guys were named Peter and Keith and the three girls were Nicole, Kate, and Mary.

After the introductions Kate who had blonde hair asked. "So, Robert what's your poison? Or are you like Sarah, the designated driver?"

"A coke please." Chase directed to the bar tender. The three women all made an "o" sounds like seventeen year olds. Chase just looked at them, he felt uncomfortable enough, around them, to his surprise Sarah grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry about them. Want to play some pool?" Chase nodded his head approvingly and still holding Sarah's hand they walked over to the pool table.

Sarah set up the balls and then set out some rules. "Every ball you miss I get to ask a question and you have to answer. The same goes for if I miss. Okay?"

"Okay. You break them?"

Sarah broke the balls, put two in and missed the next, which might have been on purpose. "So what do you want to know?"

"Why did you invite me out tonight?"

Sarah smiled. "Well, You are incredibly handsome and you're a nice person. So, I thought why not."

Chase chuckled. He shot in three, but he became too distracted by Sarah's looks that he missed. Right away she asked her question. " Did you always want to be a doctor?"

Chase had a short pause then said. "No. I wanted to be a priest. I was in seminary school, when I realized it wasn't for me."

Sarah looked at Chase. "A priest?" She let a lit giggle. "I'm sorry. It's just when I picture you with robes it's kind of funny." Chase realizing the humor in this laughed as well.

Sarah was about to hit a ball when a guy came over who put his face awfully close to Sarah. "Hey Sarah, how's it going? Who's the guy? Thanks mate for looking after my girl."

Sarah removed the guy's arm from her, faced him, and said. "Steve, you need to move on mate. We broke up when we were sixteen. Were in our twenties now. So, if you wouldn't mind, get away from me!" Steve gave Chase a jealous look and left. "Sorry about that, he has a hard time—."

"With moving go?"

"Yeah."

She shot two and missed the last ball then Chase asked. "How long have you lived in Aussie? You've a bit of a English accent."

"My mums from Aussie. My dad is from England. We moved from England when I was fourteen. They moved back a few years ago."

Chase hit the last ball in and for a while he and Sarah just looked at each other. After a few moments they looked away from each other and started to laugh. The others were looking at them were clapping between cracking up. Chase was extremely embarrassed. Then he came up with an idea. "Sarah, you want to dance."

"Sure." Chase took Sarah's hand they went to the dance floor. It was a slower song, but nice. Chase twirled Sarah a couple and pulled her back into his arms. Sarah rested her head on Chase's shoulder and he rested his head on her. After a few minuets Sarah asked a question. She wasn't sure if she should ask. "Robert, would it be too weird if I kissed you. I know that I'm moving extremely fast, but..."

Chase looked stunned. "I was about to ask you the same thing. By the way, call me Rob." The kiss was soft, smooth, but hot. _Just like a first kiss should be. The first kiss started Chase and Sarah down a road they never imagined._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chase checked his watch. The plane had about two more hours until landing. Thinking about Sarah usually got him to sleep. When Sarah was alive she would always-calmed Chase's nerves. He had fallen asleep at first, but had been awake for the past hour. Chase closed his eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Permission

**Chapter Four: Getting Permission**

Two months after dating they moved in together. Chase had found out that Sarah was in school to become an art teacher and was extremely talented. Sarah had also learned more about Chase's background, but they didn't talk about it much.

It was so many weeks till Christmas and Sarah had a question for Chase. They were at their apartment, relaxing by watching a bit of TV. Chase had his arm around Sarah who was resting on his chest. "Robert, we've been dating five months. I know you only have the five days off for Christmas. I'm also aware that we've only been living together for three months, but I was wondering if for Christmas you'd like to meet my parents." In the end Sarah had buried her head into Chase's chest.

Chase was a bit surprised, but he had something on his mind for a while. Hidden in his sock drawer was a box with an engagement ring in it. This would make asking Sarah a bit easier. Or so he hoped. "Let's do it."

So, they were going to England. Chase was going to meet Sarah's parents, which was a bit nerve racking. They were standing in the security check line. There was a sixteen-year-old standing two people behind them. She was on her cell phone talking to a friend.

She made a remark that Chase happened to overhear, and found funny. "Guess what my flight number is? Four twenty." He smirked. Sarah gave him a puzzled look. He looked at her. Sometimes Sarah seemed so innocent. "Four twenty is a reference to Earth day. Everyone is supposedly to get high on pot that day. You really didn't do drugs in high school did you?"

"I come from a family of artists, people already thought I was high." He let a laugh and kissed her.

Twenty minuets later they were on the plane. Sarah rested her head on Chase's shoulder. She could hear his heart beating, unusually fast. "Relax, it's going to be fine."

Chase's grip on Sarah tightened. _God he was nervous. _"Sarah, are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure." They spent a good part of the trip talking, about random things.

Chase asked mostly about Sarah's family. Sarah's mother, Anne, was a sculpture. Her brother was a photographer for "National Geographic"; and her father, Richard, was an English teacher. When there were only thirty minuets untill the end of the flight they fell a sleep.

Sarah awoke to one of the flight attendant poking her. "I'm sorry to wake you miss, but the plane has landed." After the flight attendant had left, Sarah woke up Chase who was a bit embarrassed that they were the last ones off. As they walked off a few of the flight attendants let out giggles.

Chase put his arm around Sarah and said. "I think I'm officially embarrassed now."

As they got down to baggage claim, Sarah saw two familiar faces, her mother and father. "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Robert Chase. Rob, these are my parents."

Sarah's mother was a skinny woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She gave Robert a hug and said. "It's nice to finally meet you. Sarah has told us so much about you. Call me Anne, by the way."

After, Anne let Chase go, Richard, Sarah's father shook his hand. He was a taller man with black hair and brown eyes. "Robert, I'm Richard, Sarah's father. It's nice to meet you."

Chase and Sarah excused themselves for a moment. Chase grabbed their bags and the two were walking back to Sarah's parents when he said. "So, you told them about me? What did you say?"

She looked at him placed her lips on his. "Nothing too bad. Do you really no trust me that much?"

"No, it's not that. I am just bad at first impressions." He had a weird feeling that this was going to be an extremely long weekend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride wasn't too long. They finally pulled into the driveway of a blue two-story house. They were getting their things out of the car when a blue jeep pulled up in the driveway. The person in the car honked and then jumped out. He was about Chase's height, and looked like a younger version of Sarah's father.

Sarah ran over to the guy and pulled him in for a hug. When he let her go she pushed him so he hit the car. "Why didn't come to the airport with mum and dad? Or is this all part of your new act I don't know about? Where is your fiancé, Meg, anyway?"

The guy looked at Sarah in shock; he spoke with a thick British accent "Well, that's a nice way to greet your big brother." Gesturing to Chase he said. "Going to introduce us?"

"Oh my god, Robert, sorry love, this is my bugger of a big brother: Jonathan." Jonathan and Chase shook hands. In truth Chase wasn't as intimidated by Jonathan. It made him feel a bit more at ease.

When Chase and Sarah had unpacked everything, they went downstairs. At first Chase had felt a little uneasy about sleeping with Sarah in her room, but he soon forgot about it. He was a little old fashioned. He couldn't help it.

Sensing that Chas was nervous, Jonathan started the conversation. "Oi, Sarah, Meg is coming down tomorrow. Why didn't you tell me, you were bringing someone home for Christmas? Are you afraid I was going to still him? No offence, but he isn't my type."

Sarah, who had been drinking tea, almost spit it out. Chase had turned a little red, but it subsided. Jonathan just grinned. He had gotten her good; he was going to have so much fun with this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after Anne and Sarah went to sleep it left Chase, Richard, and Jonathan alone. Richard who was usually quiet spoke first. "Jonathan, get the whiskey out of the cupboard. Robert, do you play poker?"

"Just a little. I'm not that great."

Jonathan returned with shot glasses and the whiskey. " Let's get down to business. How much do you like my sister?"

Chase thought to himself for a second and then smiled. "I love her. Richard may I have permission to marry your daughter?"

Richard smiled. "Why did it take you so long to ask? Of course, from what my daughter has told me. You're a good man. Now, let play some cards. When were you going to ask her?"

"In a couple week. Is it okay if we waited two or three months, depending on Sarah of course, for the wedding?"

Jonathan smirked. "That's probably a better question for the bride to be."

The three laughed as they played cards, drank a little, and just had a fun time. _Maybe it wasn't going to be an extremely long weekend. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was New Years Eve and Sarah had a terrible feeling in her gut. Robert had been out of it for the past two weeks. Ever since they had come back from her parents' he had been distant. Maybe he didn't realize it. Or, he was trying to let her down easily. She was going to end it. It would be better than getting hurt.

Robert had just finished work and was changing into a tux. He was going to meet Sarah at a friend's an annual New Years Eve party. Chase pulled out the box that was in his coat jacket and opened it. _"I hope she likes it."_ He thought. As Chase drove to the party he had no idea what was about to happen.

Chase found Sarah easily. She was wearing dressed in a one shoulder strap silver dress. Chase had to keep from dropping his mouth. Sarah came up to him and gave him a kiss.

After words, Chase whispered into Sarah's ear. "You look stunning." Sarah smiled, but felt like she would cry. Chase could tell that something wasn't right. They excused themselves and she took them outside onto the balcony. "What's wrong Hon?" Chase asked.

Sarah avoided eye contact. "You've been out of it for awhile. I just can't take it anymore. I know what you're going to so I'm going to do it first. We're done then. I'll be all moved out by the end of the week."

Chase was confused. Sarah was walking past him, about to him leave forever. He grabbed Sarah's arm. "Before you leave I have something to say to you. The reason I've been out of it is different from what you thought. I was trying to pick the perfect time to…"

"To what?"

Chase kneeled down. "Sarah, will you marry me?"

Sarah had tears running free from her eyes. Chase's stood up he wasn't sure what she was thinking. Her tears were not from being sad, but pure joy. "Yes, Robert Chase I will marry you." She put her lips to his for an extremely passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5:Alternate Univeses

**Chapter Five: Alternate Universes**

Chase woke up and looked out the plane window. They were landing and of course it was raining. He laughed, typical English weather. All of sudden his cell phone rang. He recognized the number. "Hi Allison. How you doing?" Cameron's voice coming from the other side was an extreme comfort. God it was nice to hear her voice. "No. I just got off the plane. Isn't it kind of early there?" Cameron didn't care how early it was, she just wanted to hear his voice. He was still on the phone when he saw someone familiar. "Cameron, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later? Okay. Love you, bye."

The little girl from the photo album came running up to Chase. "Daddy!" Jenny said as she jumped into Chases' arms. "Hey, sweetie! You've gotten bigger. I missed you." Richard and Anne came up to Chase who was holding Jenny, who didn't feel like letting go just yet. "Robert! It's nice to see. Jenny, don't run off from grandpa and me like that again." Chase gave Jenny a little stern look. She laughed and tightened her grip on her father. She had missed him so much.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Back at the hospital Chase's theory was right. The woman did have cancer, lung caner to be more exact. Cameron hung up the phone; she had the feeling a little girl was very happy at that moment. In truth, she was at the office. It wasn't extremely early, just seven thirty. Foreman came in the door, he still had not been told about Chase's dad.

"Your early this morning and look very happy Cameron. Where's Chase, anyway, I didn't see his car?" Cameron took her cup over to the sink. "He's in London. Probably has a girl hanging onto his neck, for attention." Foreman, spit out his coffee. "What?" How did she say that so calmly? Like it was okay Chase was cheating on her. What the hell was he doing in England anyway? Allison could tell that Foreman didn't know about Chase's dad yet. "His dad died. The funeral is tomorrow and he's in London." "Oh. Wait! Why is he in London then?" "He is picking up his daughter for the funeral."

"Daughter? Ha Ha! Funny, that's a good one Cameron." Cameron sat down in one of the chairs. "Her name is Jenny. She's eight. Since Chase is thirty-one, she was born when he was twenty-three." Forman looked at Cameron something about her expression, gave him the felling she telling the truth. "You're not joking, are you?" "Nope. That's the truth. She's adorable from the pictures I saw." Foreman looked puzzled. "We've been working with him for awhile now. Why, wouldn't he tell us that?" Cameron looked at Foreman. "Chase doesn't like to share much, about his past or family. We should both know that by now." Foreman had to agree that was true. In truth they hardly knew anything very personal about him.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

"Daddy, can I please stay up?" Jenny pleaded. Chase looked at his watch. It read: 9:00 pm. He shook his head. "It's already past your bedtime. Go brush your teeth and I'll be up to read you a story." Looking disappointed Jenny said goodnight to her grandparents, and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Anne smiled. "She's really happy you're here. She missed you." Chase let out a sigh. "I can't believe how much she's grown." Grinning Anne said. " She has Sarah's face. Except for the eyes. There more a mix than anything."

Suddenly Jenny came running down stairs. "I'm ready for my bed time story now." Chase got up from his seat picked up Jenny, who was already half asleep and took her up stairs. Most of Jenny's stuff had been sent to Chase's apartment already. He had been setting up her room back at his apartment. So, when Chase entered a rather bare bedroom it didn't surprise him. He tucked Jenny into bed; since it had been a rather big day she started to fall asleep right away.

Chase kissed Jenny on the forehead, turned out the lights, and was about to close the door when he heard Jenny say. "Dad, don't leave me again." Chase went and sat on Jenny's bed. She was drifting back to sleep, but grabbed Chases' hand and held it tight. Then in Jenny's small tired voice she said. "I love you daddy." Chase smiled. "I love you to kiddo. Now go to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Home

**Chapter Six: Getting Home**

**Sorry, the last chapter was so short this will be longer. I'm also sorry this took so long to get up. Finals, they take up way too much time!! I skipped the funeral, but there are flashbacks. Any of the characters in this story that don't appear in House M.D. are mine. Enjoy!**

Chase sat in his plane seat with an hour left on the plane. His arm was placed around a sleeping Jenny. Her eyes were still a little puffy from crying at that the funeral. Unlike Chase, Jenny had been close to her grandpa. It was mostly because of Sarah. "Robert if we get married, your family has to come. They're going to be involved in our lives." He had groaned at the thought back then, but it had paid off. Jenny didn't know about Chase and his father's relationship. She had thought they just didn't get along.

He was tired, but was having some trouble falling asleep. The funeral had been okay. Funerals weren't Robert's scene. He had experienced too many already. There were only three reasons he had gone to the funeral. One was for Jenny, so she could say goodbye. Another was so his family wouldn't be totally mad. "Robert, is that your little girl? It's been so long I wasn't even sure you'd be coming." The last one…the last one was to get rid of some of the pain. It had helped, but not much.

He closed his eyes and rested his head back. In his mind ran over memories of a three-bedroom house. One of the bedrooms had been converted into an art studio for Sarah. It smelled of paints. Robert and Sarah had been married a little over a year. Chase came home from work one day, to see Sarah staring at the wall in one of the bedrooms. He looked at her it wasn't usual for Sarah to space out. "What's up Hon?" He asked. She looked at him smiling. "I was thinking about painting the room. "Sure, what colors were you thinking?" "Blue or pink. I'll be more certain in about nine months." Robert who had been hanging his coat up stopped right in his tracks. "Does that mean what I think your saying?" She walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and said. "Robert Chase, you're going to be a father." Robert smiled and picked up Sarah and twirled them around. Sarah laughed and when they stopped spinning and kissed him on the lips for a long time. They held onto each other for a while. It was a perfect moment.

When the plane landed Jenny was still asleep. Since Cameron had dropped Chase off, it was only appropriate that she pick them up. When they arrived at Chase's apartment Cameron looked at him suspiciously. "Where is she going to sleep?" Chase opened a door that revealed another bedroom. He looked at Cameron who was stunned. The room had been painted a pale pink. It had furniture and everything setup. "It's a two bed room apartment. Can you grab a nightgown out of the second drawer?"

Cameron grabbed one out and handed it to Chase. She excused her self as Chase changed Jenny and tucked her into bed. When Chase came out of Jenny's room Cameron was sitting on his couch. Chase sat down next to Cameron and put his arm around her shoulder. She turned to Chase and put her lips to his. It was an extremely hot and passionate kiss. After their lips released from each other Chase took in a deep breath and then said. "Are you are really trying to torture me?" Cameron smiled. "Just a little. Is it working?" Cameron was now kissing Chase's neck, while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Whoa, whoa. Allie. Slow down."

"What? I'm just trying to make out with you. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to turn down a horny woman?"

"Alison. It is extremely hard to turn you down. Only problem is: I just got off a plane and my daughter is asleep in the other room. I think it would be strange for her to wake up with you in my arms."

"Yeah. That would be weird. Oh my god! Look at me I'm throwing myself at you in a weird way."

Chase laughed. "It's okay babe. I'm just a hard guy to resist."

Cameron slightly hit Chase. "Shut up your not that hot."

Chase looked at her. "Okay I'm lying. You are that hot. Before I leave can you just hold me for a while. I really missed you having you around."

"Okay." So they lay there on the couch. Cameron curled up against Chase. They hadn't realized how tired they were until the next morning.

When Cameron opened her eyes, she had to blink a couple times before she realized where she was. Chase's arm was rapped around her waist. She nudged him. "Robert, wake up." Chase groaned and pulled Cameron closer to him. "Robert, it's six in the morning and I'm still in your apartment." Chase open him eyes like a shotgun had had gone off. "What? Wait, what are you doing here then?" "We must have fallen asleep." Cameron gently kissed Chase goodbye and was heading out the door. "Call me later?" Robert looked at her and kissed her again. "Of course." He closed the door and went to crash on his bed for a little longer.

An hour and a half later Jenny came running into Chase's room and started jumping on the bed. "Daddy, wake up!" Chase opened on eye and closed it again. Jenny sat down and started to poke him. "Wake up sleepy head." Chase grabbed Jenny and started to tickle her. After she had begged him to stop they got up to make breakfast.

After pulling almost everything out of the cupboard they narrowed it down to four choices. "Okay, we can have pancakes, cereal, oatmeal, or eggs. What do you think?" Jenny looked at the four choices and finally decided on scrambled eggs. As Robert was cooking the phone rang. "Sweetie can you grab the phone and bring it to me." Jenny nodded her head and answered the phone. "Hello." The voice on the other end belonged to House, but Jenny didn't know that. "Is there a Doctor Chase there?"

Jenny handed the phone to her father, but before he found out who it was Jenny said something that made him laugh. "Dad, there's a grumpy man on the phone." "Hello. This is Robert Chase." "Hello wombat. Whose child did you kidnap?" "Hi House. I didn't kidnap anyone's child. She's my daughter. What do you want anyway?" While Chase was on the phone he handed Jenny a plate of eggs. Finally, after too much time on the phone a very annoyed Chase said. " Fine. I'll be there in an hour." He hung up the phone and started to eat eggs as well. "Jenny, dad needs to stop by the office for a moment. Then I promise we can go anywhere you want after that." Jenny's eyes gleamed at the thought. "Can we go to the park?" Chase nodded "yes" as they finished thier food. 


	7. Chapter 7: Group Talks

**Chapter Seven: Group talks**

As Chase walked into the hospitable with a little girl clinging to his arm, many puzzled looks came towards him. Jenny looked at her dad she was natural shy. When they were in the elevator she decided to ask the question. " Why were they looking at us that way?" Chase wasn't sure how to tell Jenny this. He knelt down so they were looking eye to eye. "You know daddy doesn't like to share personal details with people he doesn't really know. I didn't tell many people about me before I moved here. I'm sorry. Plus, you're a pretty girl."

Jenny looked confused, but moreover shocked. Jenny understood her dad's way of being self-contained. Jenny gave her dad a hug. "It's okay daddy." The door opened and Chase walked out of the elevator carrying Jenny in his arms. They walked into the office where Wilson, Foreman, House and Cameron were. Cameron came over to Chase. "Hi Jenny. I'm Alison. I picked you up from the airport last night." Jenny looked at Cameron and in a small voice said. "Hello. Dad, do you work with all these people?" "Yeah. That's Dr. Foreman, Dr. Wilson, and Dr. House he's the one who called this morning." At his end statement Chase sounded a bit annoyed.

As Jenny spoke it was in a louder voice. "Is he always that cranky?" Everyone let out a laugh. House even found it a little funny. "So, wombat this must be your Joey?" "My name is Jenny." Chase shook his head. "Sweetie, ignore him. Why is the patient still here if she's ready to be discharged?" House rolled his eyes. "Well, she won't consent to the surgery. We need you to talk her into it, seeing as you understand the situation or something." Chase knew House didn't know the whole story, but may have a theory. He put Jenny down. "Okay, I need someone to watch Jenny while I do this." Jenny could tell her dad wasn't happy about this. Cameron went up to Jenny. "She can hang out with me while I do labs. You can play with the spinning chair. What do you think?" Jenny first looked at her father and then at the other doctors. "Okay. You look nice." Chase watched as Cameron and his daughter walked down the hall. Then he left for the patient's room. He knew what he had to tell her. The talk he been done to him.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Chase. Your cancer is extremely progressive, but you've already heard that. Your chart says that you have two children. If you terminate the child and start chemo you have 80 chance of survival. Against the odds of a 20 chance of survival." At that moment the husband lost it. "You have no idea what you're asking. How can you sit their just act like everything is okay? You've never been thru this-"

Here Chase had to cut in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and started looking through the pictures in it. "Actually, I have been there before. You see this woman. This is…was my wife, Sarah. She was three months pregnant with our second child when she was diagnosed with your exact type of Cancer. We talked about it for along time. We decided to keep the child. It was one of the hardest decisions of our lives. We lost the baby at five months. Two months later she was dead. This is a picture of my daughter. Losing her mother was probably the hardest thing for her…and me to go thru." The woman and her husband looked at Chase. He could tell from the man's reaction that he was sorry for what he had said. The woman cleared her throat. "If we keep the baby what happens? Besides the obvious." Chase looked toward the floor. "I'm going to tell you truth. After Sarah lost the child we went back to the hospitable. Since the cancer had developed more the chemo wasn't as effective. If you and the child survive you probably won't see your kid get out of preschool, let alone start kindergarten. You child will have an extremely high chance of getting cancer later life. The choice is yours. The other doctors will be back to hear your decision later." Chase started walking to the office, he felt queasy to his stomach. He went to the nearest bathroom and emptied the remains in his stomach.

Jenny spun in the chair until she felt dizzy. Cameron smiled; she found Jenny to be extremely cute. Jenny looked at Cameron and back to the floor. "That patient my dad went to go see is going to die like my mom. Isn't she?" Cameron looked at Jenny genuinely concerned. "Why do you say that?" Jenny looked around the room as if she was searching for people. Then she moved closer to Cameron. "Can you keep a secret?" Cameron nodded her head in a "yes". "My dad's eyes get sad when he thinks about my mom. He doesn't realize it. He misses her a lot, like me." Cameron looked at the girl. This little girl had been thru so much pain at a young age. "Jenny, how did your mom die?" She felt scared about what the answer was going to be. Jenny voice became very small, almost to the point of a whisper and shaky. "C…can…cancer."

Jenny bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying. Chase walked into the lab, trying to look happy. "Dad is all done. Ready to go?" He could tell something wasn't right. Chase knelt down by Jenny's chair. She was biting her lip and shaking. It was something Jenny did to keep herself from crying. "Jennifer, look at dad. What's wrong?" His voice was comforting. She was shaking her head a to say "no". "Come here. This is a rough day isn't it?" Jenny flew into her father's arms and began to cry. He picked her up and sat in the chair. She curled up into a ball, clutched her father's shirt and cried into it. Cameron didn't know what to do. She wanted to say she was "sorry" or something. Chase looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. What had she done? He had one thought one his that made sense. If that was true he wanted to kill Cameron, but wouldn't. "Shh. shh. It's going to be okay." Was all Chase could really say to comfort his daughter who was crying hysterically.

About thirty minuets later Jenny was happily swinging at a park near Chase's apartment. She was having a race with the girl swinging next to her to see who could go the farthest. Chase chuckled to himself as he sat on a bench watched. "Where do kids get those kinds of ideas?" He thought to himself. That's when he heard a familiar voice behind him. " Hey stranger. Want some company?" "Don't know. Going to make my kid cry again?" Cameron moved around the bench and sat next to Chase. He was somewhat aware that he was being a jerk, but he didn't really care. "I'm sorry for that. I didn't know she would react like that."

Chase turned his head and looked Cameron right in the eye. He was ticked. "Jennifer is eight. She doesn't handle the subject about her mother's death very well. Would you handle it well, if your mum died when you were that young? If you had a question you should have asked me about it."

"Well, I would of, but you have this problem of never letting anyone in. Heck, even me: your girlfriend. You don't talk about your past at all!"

"I don't like talking about myself, because everyone makes up their mind up about me! Oh, he's just some spoiled rich boy. Plus, I don't see you talking about your family or husband."

"Well, I didn't leave my kid with her grandparents and take off!" They were facing each other now. They weren't making a scene yet, but would be soon. Jenny saw them arguing and started to come over.

"I was keeping a promise to someone. Something you might not understand."

"Sure, leaving your daughter. That really sounds like a promise, and a great father! You're going to have to explain this to me."

"Should I start with my wife, on her deathbed making me promise to take my stupid job? Or when Sarah and I decided that Jennifer should stay in Australia, with my father until school was over? Which one would you prefer? Or should I start with the moment I was born." Chase's voice started to get shaky, but he cleared his throat.

"Dad, can we go home now?" Chase and Cameron's mouths fell open as they looked at Jenny. They hadn't realized that she had been there. "Sure, let's go. Cameron I'm done with this conversation. Have a nice evening." As Chase and his daughter walked away, Cameron thought she heard Chase ask, "how much Jenny had heard?" She did the smart thing in saying, "not much." Cameron walked in the opposite direction to her car. When Cameron got back to her apartment she broke down and cried. She never had a fight like that with her husband or anyone she really cared about. Or was the truth that, she had never really been in love?

**Sorry that this took way too long to get up, I've been sick. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year anyway!! **


	8. Chapter 8: A visitor

**Chapter Eight: A visitor**

Cameron and Chase had the fight on a Friday, which gave them plenty of time to cool off from each other. It was late Sunday night when Chase got the call. Apparently, for his brother-in-law, Jonathan, was going to be in town. Jonathan was shooting some pictures for an article and was wondering if he could kidnap his niece for the week. Robert didn't mind and thought Jenny might enjoy hanging with her uncle. Thirty minuets after the phone call Jonathan was asleep on the couch in the living room.

When Chase's alarm clock went off Monday morning he groaned. He hated the fact that he and Cameron hadn't made up yet. The truth was this was their first real fight. Sure they disagreed on little things, but it never lasted long. Robert got up and went to the kitchen; where he heard pot and pans clanging.

"Now, mix all that up until it's a smooth batter. Sorry Rob, the munchkin and I got a little carried away." Chase just stood there still half asleep. "Okay. I'm going to go take a shower." After Chase had left the room, Jenny let out a laugh. "He doesn't like mornings. Mum always said I was more like her in the morning." Jonathan smirked. "Your mum was always a morning person. Did I ever tell you about the time your mum and I almost burnt down the house making breakfast?" Jenny shook her head in a "no" and Jonathan told her the story.

Chase arrived at PPTH, earlier than everyone as usual. Foreman came in next. "You have a kid. She's cute. Why didn't you tell us?" Chase knew this was going to come just not when.

"When did I ever share personal details with you? Since, your going to bother me to death I'll give you small details. I was married for nine and half years in Australia. My wife, Sarah is dead. Here is a picture of her. I think that's all you need to know."

Foreman was a bit stunned. He looked at the photo. "Wow, I didn't realize you had such good taste in women."

Chase gave Foreman a disgusted look. "That's pathetic mate. I don't know how to determine if a woman is attractive."

"Sorry. That's probably the wrong way to put it. Why didn't you tell us anyway? Isn't that something you tell people?"

" I probably should of, but we don't share our personal lives with each other. I told Cameron before I left. She was stunned just like you. House found out when he hired me."

"House knew? Why didn't he ever bring it up?"

Chase smiled an evil kind of smile. Then shook his head and chuckled. "Let's just say, I know some stuff. If he doesn't bring it up, I won't. It's a kind of an unspoken agreement."

As Chase walked over to the counter to get a cup of coffee Foreman looked confused. Cameron walked in, but was unnoticed by the two. "You know stuff about House? What? I mean you've got to have some good stuff, if he's scared of you."

"I'm not telling you. I'll be out of bargaining chips."

Cameron looked at the two. Chase had dirt on House this was very interesting. As she spoke it surprised the two guys. " Out of the three of us, you've worked with House the longest. It's not surprising that you know stuff Foreman and I don't." House limped in as Cameron was finishing her sentence. "Chase, are you telling stories about me? They already know about all the hookers." They all shot House a disgusted look. "Anyways, now that I'm here. Chase, go down to the clinic. Foreman, find Wilson and have him talk to the patient. Cameron get the discharge papers ready."

When they were out of the office, Foreman took off to the Oncology department. Leaving Chase and Cameron alone for a moment of time. "Alison, I-"  
"The name is Dr. Cameron, Chase. We're at work or does that not work for your schedule?" Her voice was harsh and cold. Chase got onto the elevator and let the door close.

Thoughts rushed through his head. "Did I just lose the woman I love? Cameron? Allison?" Unknown to him the moment the door of the elevator closed Cameron fled to the bathroom to cry. After a few moments of crying, she splashed water on her face, and made herself look presentable.

After serving six hours in the clinic Chase went back to the office. Upon entering the office House looked at his watch and back at Chase. "Trouble in paradise? Or did you just want to avoid everyone?"

Chase hadn't realized how much time he had spent in the clinic, until a nurse had pointed it out to him. " I got caught up in the job that's all. Plus, I made up most of my hours that I missed. Two more and I'm all caught up. Did you miss me that much?"

"No, your girlfriend was just making the moves on me." Chase felt like punching House, but he had been around so long he just ignored House. House could see Chase was used to his abuse by now. "Gee Chase, you've been around so long you don't even respond to my jokes. That makes me feel so hurt." Chase gave House the "you'll get over it" look and sat down in a chair.

The three ducklings spent the rest of the day doing paper work. A couple times Chase caught himself starring at Cameron; every time she looked up he made it look like he was engulfed with his work. There were those times however when Chase was engulfed in his work, Cameron would look up at him, and start to think, " God, he looks good today. Of course we have to be fighting right now." Foreman of course was oblivious to his two colleagues' behavior. House was playing with his game boy and wasn't paying attention to the ducklings. If House had been, he would have been making fun of Chase and Cameron.

It was Thursday night and the two hadn't made up yet. Secretly, Chase and Cameron were going insane. Jenny had gone to sleep already and Chase and Jonathan were talking. "Jonathan, you want a beer?"

"Sure. Who's the girl driving you crazy?"

Chase looked a little stunned at first. " A woman I work with. Her name is Alison Cameron. We had a fight and haven't talked since. Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. I know when my sister died she made a deal with you. She didn't care if you got remarried or started dating later. Just as long as you took care of your daughter. You did that. You told Jenny about Cameron when you two started dating, a couple months ago. Personally, I think you should go make up with your girlfriend now."

" I can't just leave. What about Jenny? If she wakes up and I'm gone, what are you going to tell her?"

Jonathan smiled. " I'll tell her you had an emergency at work. Get out of here chap."

Chase saw what Jonathan was saying. He put on a jacket and left for Cameron's apartment. Jonathan laughed a little after Chase was gone. He knew Robert was in love with Cameron, just as much as he had been with Sarah.


	9. Chapter 9: Those Carzy Hormones

**Chapter Nine: Those Crazy Hormones**

Cameron was finishing off her glass of wine, when someone knocked at the door. "I'm coming, hold on." She opened the door to reveal Chase. Her mouth dropped, and then in a harsh tone she asked, "What are you doing here?" Chase understood where Cameron was coming from, so he stayed cool.

" Can I come in?" Cameron nodded and let him in. "All the way over here, I was thinking of things I could say that might make you forgive me. I was an ass for what I said before. You're right: I don't talk about my past. I push people away; especially the ones I care about…love the most. I'll tell you what ever you want to know. This past week has been hell for me."

Chase's hands were on Cameron's shoulders, as he was looking straight into her eyes. A few tears fell onto her cheek. Robert wiped them away causing Cameron to smile. When she spoke her voice was a little shaky. "You better not put me through that ever again." Their lips crushed into each other's, for a passionate kiss. As they were wrapped up in the kiss, Cameron started to unbuttoned Chase's shirt.

Later, while they were lying in bed, Chase began to reveal some of his past. "It was a Saturday when Sarah got diagnosed. She was three months pregnant at the time. With her working as an art, teacher and my crazy shifts we liked to sleep in on Saturdays. Jenny knew she could watch cartoons before we woke up. If there were a real emergency she would wake us up. I woke up at eight thirty, the same time Sarah did. She probably woke up because she needed to puke. I thought it was morning sickness…we both did. When she started vomiting blood however, we both freaked. I brought her into the ER. Sarah spent the day in the ICU getting tests run. When we found out about our options, we talked, and decided to keep the child. It was an extremely hard decision. The hospital was able to give Sarah meds to keep her from puking blood. At five months she lost the child. We were both mad, mostly because we knew there was little time left for her. When Sarah died Jenny took it hard. She hardly survived the funeral. That's why if we never talk about Sarah's death."

Cameron looked at Chase. She was stunned by what he had just said. Cameron could tell Chase wasn't lying. "You were right I should have asked you. I'm so sorry I didn't realize that it was that painful of a subject. If I had known I wouldn't have asked her. I need to tell you something. This week I realized that I never fought with my husband or past boyfriends. In truth I never loved my husband. We were only together because he needed me. It wasn't love. The people I fight with like that are the ones I really care about. What I'm trying to say is…I love you Robert."

Chase looked stunned, but happy by what Cameron had just said. " I've been in love before, with my wife. At first I didn't realize it. Allison, I've fallen for you. I love you to." Cameron smiled, kissed Chase, and pulled him toward her. Between kisses and Chase repositioning himself he said. "You do realize were going to be dead tired tomorrow?" Cameron smiled. "Thank God tomorrow is a Friday."

Chase woke up early the next morning facing Cameron. One of his arms hung over waist. Allowing one his hand to rest on the small of her back. Chase looked at Cameron, got up, and put on his boxers. Ten minuets later Cameron awoke. It was probably from not feeling Chase lying next to her. Or it could have been from the fact that she heard the kettle boiling in the kitchen. Cameron got up, put her robe on, and went to the kitchen to see Chase making coffee. Cameron went up to Chase, wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Chase smiled, it was good to have Alison's arms around him. " Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Do you want coffee or tea?"

"Not having you next to me woke me up. I think I'll go with the tea. It's nice to have my arms around you. You have had no idea how much I've wanted you this week." Chase turned around, put his arms around Cameron, and kissed her. This bit of information was amusing to him.

" Morning. You've really been checking me out this whole week? That's interesting. Want to know something? I wouldn't mind keeping my arms around you forever." Cameron took Chase's arms and pulled them tighter around her. "I don't want you to let me go. Do you need to go home and change?"

Chase hesitated from embarrassment as he spoke. "I didn't plan for last night to happen. It was great don't get me wrong. Anyway, I always keep a change of clothes in my locker. I put them in my messenger bag two days ago. I forgot to take them out."

Cameron looked worried. "What about your daughter? Who's looking after her?"

"My brother-in-law is in town. He kicked me out of my apartment last night."

Cameron started to run her lips over Chase's chest. "Oh. Well, since that's taken care of what are we going to do now?"

Chase smiled. "I was actually thinking about drinking coffee and laying in bed with you until we had to go to work. Or is that too lame?"

Cameron smiled. " I was thinking both of us in the shower, but I like your idea better."

Chase laughed. " You surprise me all the time."

"Just keep your arms around me and everything will be okay."

He kissed Cameron. " I don't think that will be a problem." Cameron smiled and reached for a mug.

The two arrived at the hospital in separate cars. As they walked in a couple of the nurses shot Cameron jealous looks. After awhile the nurses were starting to annoy Cameron. Chase leaned over to Cameron and whispered in her ear. "Ignore them love." Cameron felt comforted by Chase's voice. Some of the nurse started to giggled as the two waited. Cameron couldn't take it anymore.

She turned to Chase and in mischievous voice said. "Screw it, babe." Cameron placed her lips on Chase's, which was a surprise to him. Everyone in the lobby including Cuddy was gaping at them. Usually Cameron and Chase kept their relationship private. When the elevator door opened Cameron was still making out with Chase. She pushed him into the elevator. After the door closed Cameron released a still somewhat surprised Chase. " What just happened?"

" I just wanted to shut them up. Now, they officially know that you're taken."

"Right? It couldn't have to possible do with the fact that last night was great and you can't keep your hands off of me?"

Cameron's head shot back. " No. What do you mean by just great?"

Chase let out a laugh. " You're really going to be a brat. Aren't you? Fine, it was awesome, wonderful, which ever you prefer." He placed his hand on her cheek. This was going to be a hard day to work and he knew it. They were like two hormone-crazed teenagers.

"I think I prefer amazing. This morning was nice. I wouldn't mind waking up that way every morning" Cameron put her hands on the bar locking Chase between herself and the wall.

Chase hesitated as he asked his next question. "Do you want to come over to my apartment for dinner tonight? My brother-in-law is leaving this evening. So, it will only be Jenny, you, and me."

At first Cameron was surprised. They hadn't talked about her future relationship with Jenny. " I think I'd like that. Will Jenny be okay with that? I don't know if we should tell her that were dating yet."

"When Sarah died we made an agreement. She did not mind I started to later date again, or someday possible was remarried. I just could not cut Jenny out of it. I told her about us dating after a month. I'm sorry that I didn't include then."

" Don't be sorry about that. It just shows that you are a good father, Since, I have to keep my hands off you for the rest of the day I'm going to kiss you for a little longer." Chase had no objections. They hadn't noticed that instead of going straight up the elevator was going back down to pick up another person. The elevator doors opened revealing the two of them to an extremely surprised Foreman. It was not everyday that he got to see two of his coworkers making out in the elevator.

Chase was the first to notice that the door had opened and to see Foreman. Cameron noticed that Chase was preoccupied by something else. She looked to see what he was looking at. Foreman looked at the two. "Hi. Can I get in or is this elevator reserved for you two making out only?"

Cameron buried her head in Chase's chest from embarrassment. Chase looked down at Cameron and then up at Foreman. "I think we can share the elevator with you."

Forman chuckled. "I guess that means the two of you made up. How long did it take?"

Cameron mumbled something that the two guys couldn't decipher, causing them to laugh.

When the door to the elevator opened Foreman walked out first. Cameron concentrated on the floor as she walked down the hall. Chase found her to be amusing. He walked up Cameron and took her hand in his. Cameron lifted her head to look at Chase. The two smiled as they walked into the office to face a grinning House.

"Foreman, isn't it cute that the two love birds made up? Yuck! If you two are going to be kissing or something, do it somewhere else. So, I don't have to see."

Chase and Cameron dropped their hands, leaving Cameron glaring at House. " We are both capable of working together without our love life getting involved."

Chase leaned over and whispered into Cameron's ear. "Except for that display in the elevator a little while ago." It worked perfectly Cameron blushed.

House knocked his cane against the white board. "Yeah, that's really going to happen. Two people who are sexually involved like you two can't work together without getting emotional over stupid things. Wait until Chase says something turning down your theory about why a patient sick. "

Foreman looked at House. "Does that we mean we have a new case?"

"No. As I was saying, right when you two get a moment alone you're going to all over each other."

Chase made snappy reply. "So, is that's why you and Cuddy have trouble working together? Or is it that you're jealous because you're not getting any?" The other two looked from Chase to House and back again.

After a long pause House who was glaring at Chase said. " Touché. Shut up kangaroo." House wouldn't admit, but Chase had gotten him good. He and Cuddy were going through a bad spell in their relationship. It might have been from the fact that House pulled another of his stunts.


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner and a kid

**Chapter Ten: Dinner and a kid**

Cameron rang the doorbell at five thirty. She had insisted on going home to change first. Chase on the other hand had to get home. Jenny opened the door. "Hi Alison…I mean Ms. Cameron."

Alison leaned down toward Jenny. "You can call me Alison."

"Okay, come on. Dad, she's here."

Chase was in the kitchen making something that smelled amazing. "Hi. Give or take five minuets and the food should be done." He hadn't looked up to see Cameron yet. When Chase did look up he gaped at her, then looked to the stove. Even though Cameron was dressed in jeans, that fit her perfectly, and a simple, but elegant lace tank top. Overall she looked great. Cameron could tell what he was thinking. It was just something she could do by now.

Cameron walked into the kitchen holding a salad bowl she had brought. "I brought salad. I know you didn't ask. I was just raised to not show up empty handed to a person's house."

Chase let out a small laugh. He thought it was funny that Cameron was rambling. Chase could tell that she was nervous. He saw that she was carrying another box package. "You can put the salad on the counter. I don't think that's for me. You don't need to be so nervous."

She spoke in a quieter voice. "You told me she liked porcelain dolls. Is that still true?"

Chase nodded his head in a "yes." Jenny was in the other room sitting on the couch. Around people she didn't know very well, Jenny was shy.

"Jenny, can you finish setting the table?"

'Right, mate." Chase let out a laugh.

Cameron looked at Jenny and then Chase. "Did she just say mate?"

"Yeah. She does a mix of British and Australian slogan every once in awhile. If you're lucky you'll hear how thick our accents are together."

Cameron let out a little laugh, looked at Jenny, and went over to her. "Can I help?"

"I'm already finished. I know you're sorry about what happened the other day. It's okay. It was a bad day."

Cameron smiled. Her job was getting a little easier. She handed the package to Jenny. It was a longer box wrapped up. "This is for you. I thought you might like it."

Jenny looked at the box for a moment then up at Cameron. She for a moment hesitated, then opened the package.

Inside the box was a beautiful doll. She had brown eyes and black hair. Her dress was a simple blue dress. Jenny stared at the doll memorized. After a while she looked up at Cameron, gave her a hug, smiled, and said. "Thank you."

" I got this doll when I was a little older than you. It belonged to my grandma when she was a little girl, now it's yours."

"Does she have a name?"

"Nope."

Chase watched from the kitchen. Cameron had done a pretty cool thing.

After dinner the three of them played a game of Monopoly. By some strange order of events, Jenny slaughtered Alison and Robert. The two adults were both stunned by and unsure how it had happened. In the middle of them laughing, Jenny tried to hide a yawn. Chase caught Jenny and said. "It looks like someone's bedtime."

Jenny gave her dad a pleading look. Chase shook his head. "No, it's part of our deal. You're starting to fall asleep, anyway. Go on."

Jenny looked at little sad, but then got a big smile on her face. "Is Alison going to spend the night?"

Chase and Cameron exchanged a look. They were both uncertain. Cameron finally answered. "No. I'm going to go home to home."

Jenny started to beg Cameron. "Please stay. You can sleep in my dad's room. He can sleep on the couch. Then you can hang out with us tomorrow."

Cameron looked at Chase, who was staring back at Cameron. "If it is okay with your dad, I'll stay."

Jenny turned excitedly towards her dad. "Please dad. Can Alison spend the night?"

Chase looked surprised at what had just happened. "Sure. You need to get to bed though."

Jenny hugged her dad and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Chase and Cameron started to pick up the game. "Why do you feel like I just got played?"

"Probably because your kid just sabotaged you into letting me stay. She'll probably have a good poker face to."

Chase just shook his head. Jenny ran into the room. "Dad. I'm ready for you to read to me." She had already changed into blue flannel pants and a matching shirt.

He looked at Jenny. Her hair was a mess and would probably have tangles in the morning, which would be a problem.

"Bring me your brush and a hair tie first."

Jenny had a feeling she knew what he was going to do, but she brought him the brush anyway. After Chase had brushed Jenny's hair, he attempted to braid it. Cameron watched for a few moments. Chase was doing okay to a point then he would mess it up completely. Finally she went up to him. "Can I try?" "Knock yourself out."

Cameron took the bushed and ran it through Jenny's hair a couple times. After that she braided it. After she was done, Jenny turned around and gave Cameron a hug. "Thank you. Good night. Come on dad." Jenny out stretched her arms for Robert to pick her up. Robert picked up Jenny. He could tell that she was starting to fall asleep.

Fifteen minuets later Robert came out of Jenny's room. Cameron looked a little surprise. "Does she always fall asleep that quickly?"

Chase shook his head. "I wish. It usually takes her half-an-hour to fall asleep. There is an extra tooth brush in the cabinet, under the sink."

Cameron looked at Chase. He was adorable around his kid. She could tell that he was a good father. Chase turned to see Cameron staring at him. He smiled and put his arms around her. "Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight yet?"

Cameron smiled. "No, but I could tell you wanted to earlier."

He gave Cameron a kiss, let her go, and went into his room. After a few moments Chase returned from his room carrying some clothes. "Here, I don't think you'll be very comfortable sleeping in jeans."

Cameron smiled took the clothes and went to change in the bathroom. Cameron came out wearing the drawstring sweat pants that Robert had handed her, but kept her tank top on. Chase wearing boxer, stood in the living room, pulling on a tee shirt. Chase of course noticed right away that Cameron wasn't wearing a bra under her blouse. It would usually be a huge turn on to Robert, but he was a little too tired right now. Cameron could tell that Chase was dead tired. She leaned her body up against his.

Chase wasn't exactly sure what Cameron was up to. "Hey, Al what are you doing? You do realize that I'm dead tired, right?"

" Yeah. It's always better to kiss you now. So, I can remember it all night. Then I can sleep better. Hopefully, it will work for you to."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

Cameron left the room and went into Chase's room.

Chase awoke to the sound of little whimpers coming from his daughter's room. Robert went into Jenny's room. She was tossing and turning in her bed. Chase went over to Jenny. Robert put his hand on Jenny's forehead; it woke her up like it had many times before. There were a few tears in her eyes. Robert sat on the bed and pulled Jenny towards him. Soon she was crawled up in Chase's arms holding onto him tight.

"It was just a bad dream. It's nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"I couldn't find you or mom. I kept calling for you, but you didn't come. It was scary."

" You want to know something?"

Jenny nodded her head.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Jenny felt better and drifted back to sleep. Chase pulled the covers up to his daughter's chin, kissed her forehead, and said. "Have better dreams."

When Chase came out of Jenny's room, Cameron was sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it first started after Sarah died. She had nightmares about different stuff. It happens every so often. I'm sorry that she woke you up."

"She didn't. I could not really fall asleep in your room without you. It's just weird, knowing you're out here and not having you near me."

Chase out stretched his hand. "Come on, let's go to bed." Cameron looked at Chase curiously. "I'm tired. Don't you ever think about anything else? I am perfectly fine sleeping out here."

Cameron took Chase's hand and went into his room. "Liar. You can't sleep well on that couch, unless your arm is around me." Chase let out a little laugh. Cameron was right and they both knew it. Soon the two were fast asleep. Cameron's body curled up against Chase's, his arm wrapped around her waist.


	11. Chapter 11: Playing Mom

**Chapter Eleven: Playing Mom**

Jenny woke up the next morning around six thirty. She noticed right away that her dad was not on the couch. She distinctively went to her dad's room. There as she had expected, lay her father and Cameron. It reminded Jenny of the numerous times she had woken up in Australia. For a second instead of being in the apartment, Jenny was back in her old house. It was early in the morning; Jenny's mother noticed her standing in the doorway. Sarah waved for her to come in. Jenny lay next to her mother and would eventually fell back asleep.

Jenny walked into the room, jumped on the bed, and tapped her father's shoulder. Chase opened his eyes to see Jenny. He turned over to face her. "Hey kiddo. You okay?"

Jenny nodded in a "yes". She pointed to the spot between where he lay and Cameron did.

Chase smiled, scooted over, and let Jenny crawl between them. Chase pulled the blanket up to Jenny's chin and smiled. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When Cameron woke up, she turned her head to see Jenny asleep. At first, she was confused. She got up and walked into the living room. Chase was putting away the extra blankets from the night before. She stood in the doorway for a while, just staring at Chase until he noticed her. The moment Chase saw Cameron he smiled.

She walked over to Chase, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. After their lips released she looked at Chase, and said in her most serious tone. "Why is it that when I go to sleep next you, I wake up alone? What's up with that?"

Chase wasn't sure how to react, other than laugh. Cameron who had been keeping a straight face, burst with laughter as well. "Sorry, I just tend to get up early. I didn't want to wake you, because you didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Thanks for letting me sleep in. Did you know that your daughter is asleep in your room?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable for you."

"Don't be. Jenny just needed to be near her dad. That is fine. It was just a little surprise. I'm just going to get use to it. If you still want me to stick around?"

" Threatening to leave me after we are finally square is really…nice?"  
"That is the first time I've ever seen you at a loss for words."

"It happens to me every once in awhile."

Cameron smiled. She could tell that the thought of Chase losing her made him cringe. Cameron rested her head on Chase's chest and closed her eyes. Thoughts of an older Jenny playing in a backyard with a little girl filled Cameron's mind. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes. The two girls were soon tackling Chase, who was laughing. Cameron opened her eyes and looked Chase right in the eyes. He had a concerned look on his face. Cameron leaned up and kissed Chase. Cameron began to think, _"I could live that life…I would love to have that life"._

Cameron released her lips from Chase's. She had the sparkle of tears in her eyes. Chase looked extremely concerned. He sat Cameron down on the couch, and knelt besides her. "Al, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cameron wiped her eyes trying to hide the tears.

"I really believe that. Why are you crying? You can tell me."

"It's stupid. You're going to laugh at me."

Chase put his hands on Cameron's shoulders. "I promise that I won't laugh. Tell me."

"I just realized that I really want a life with you and Jenny. I don't want to let you go…ever."

Chase smiled. "I don't want to let go of you either. I want to discuss it with Jenny first, but I want you to move in soon." Chase pulled Cameron towards him and held her as tears streamed down her face.

Jenny finally woke up, half an hour after Cameron's crying spat. Cameron insisted on making breakfast. This was frightening to Robert and Jenny. Jenny changed from her pajamas into jeans and a blue tee shirt. As for Chase, he changed into jeans and a white dress shirt. When Chase came out of his room, he went into the kitchen. "Are you sure I can't help?"

"Robert Chase, I already told you, it's under control." Cameron turned to Jenny. "Boys. They never listen to anyone."

Chase in defense turned to Jenny. "Don't listen to her. She's just talking." Cameron gave Chase that "oh really" look. Chase looked nervous. He knew he was digging too deep of a hole. "Well you are. I'm going to set the table."

Cameron and Jenny looked at each other and laughed. Jenny was not going to say it aloud, but she liked Cameron. The three sat down to have scrambled eggs with bell peppers, onions, tomatoes, and cheese. The two had to hand it to Cameron the food was great. After eating breakfast, they all decided to go to the 'Natural History Museum'.

Now, Cameron as a child had never gone to museums. It just was not something she had done. It was confusing to Cameron why an eight year old would want to spend part of a Saturday at a museum. The first floor of the museum was dedicated to space and included a planetarium. The second level was dedicated to dinosaurs, rocks, and a volcano display.

Cameron was reading one of the many displays in the space section when she gave Chase, a confused look. He was watching Jenny as she and some other kids listened to the curator talking about something. "We have a twin galaxy?"

"Yeah."

"What exactly does that mean?"

" It means that that the galaxy structure is the same. You see there are different types of galaxies. Ours is a spiral, but is unique to others. Our twin galaxy has the exact same setup of ours. Which means it may have the possibility for future life."

"Wait, your saying we could possibly move there if we 'destroy' the planet?"

"If we 'destroy Earth', the human race will probably move to one of the other planets."

"Which ones?"

"The two possibilities are Mars and Jupiter at this time." Cameron looked confused on why those two planets. Chase decided to elaborate. "Those are the only planets water has been found on, and are possible inhabitable. Mercury and Venus are to close to the sun. Saturn has to many twister type storms on it. Uranus and Neptune are too far away from the sun and our too cold to live on."

"I thought there were nine planets."

"There were until Pluto was declared a dwarf planet. Or better known as a floating ball of frozen gas."

Cameron looked stunned. "You're such a nerd."

Chase had a smug look on his face. "I prefer to be called a geek. Nerds are just annoying people who do not have social lives. I'm sorry, but it is true. Geeks are people who study at the library for way too long, but have a social life. They can even be popular and part of another social group in high school."

"What social class were you part of in high school then?"

"I was a jock. I was on different sport teams."

Cameron smiled. "I want to see your high school yearbooks now."

Chase looked alarmed. "No!"

"Why not?"

" I don't think I have them anymore."

"Lair. What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing I just didn't like high school."

This was making Cameron more curious by the second. "Why didn't you like high school?"

"Who does?"

"Okay, you do have a point to that, but you were part of the popular group and were jock. How bad could it have been?"

"I went to a prestigious private Catholic high school. You cannot get more boring than that. Plus, I never said that the trouble was at school."

Cameron got the clue and dropped the subject. Jenny came over to them. The curator was done talking. Cameron turned towards Jenny. "Did you learn anything interesting?"

" Nothing I didn't know already. Can we go to the dinosaur area now?"

"Sure." Jenny grabbed Cameron's hand and started to pull her toward the stairs.

After lunch, they left the museum. Cameron felt like her head was going to burst. "I didn't realize how much I didn't know about dinosaurs and space. All that stuff is really incredible."

They were walking past a park to the car, when Jenny's face lit up. "Dad, can we play football for a little while?"

"Yeah. Let me go grab the ball out of the car. Stay here with Cameron for a second." Robert ran over to the car and grabbed a soccer ball out of it. Cameron smiled. She sometimes forgot that other countries called soccer, football.

Robert and Jenny started to kick around the soccer ball. It was obvious that both of them enjoyed soccer. Jenny looked at Cameron, who was standing on the side watching Robert and Jenny. In a sudden impulse, she kicked the ball towards Cameron. Cameron who had never been a sports person looked at the ball blankly for a few seconds. Then she kicked towards Robert.

Jenny and Robert had to restrain themselves from laughing. Cameron had kicked the ball, but somehow it landed right behind her. Jenny could not hold back anymore. She fell onto the grass laughing hysterically. A girl from a group of teens, who were playing soccer nearby, accidentally kicked a ball towards them. It was obvious that she had a strong kick. Chase did not catch the ball. Instead Chase when it came into range he kicked it back to the teens. They all hooted when it landed by them. The girl yelled a 'thank you' and they started to play again.

Cameron looked at Chase in shock. "How did you do that? That was amazing."

"Did I forget to mention that I use to play soccer in high school and got an athletic scholarship for college?"

"Yeah. Could you have gone pro?"

Chase in embarrassment said. "Let's just say some people were very upset that my major was premed." Cameron gapped at him. Chase walked over to her, stole the ball away, and kicked it to Jenny.

After playing soccer, the three made their way towards the parking lot. Where Cameron got in her car and drove home. Jenny and Robert did not get in the car. They needed to talk. It was obvious.


	12. Chapter 12: Deep Wounds

**Chapter Twelve: Deep Wounds**

Jenny and Robert walked silently for five minuets. Uncomfortable with the silence Robert broke it. "What do you think of Allison?"

"She's nice, pretty..." Jenny stopped and turned to her father. "Dad, do you love her?"

Robert was surprised by how forward Jenny was. "Yes. I do."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"I would like to eventually. I want to ask you something, before I make I decision."

"What?"

" How would you feel about having Allison living with us?"

"I would like it. I don't have to call her mom, do I?"  
"No, unless you want to. You already have a mother. You know she loved you very much. Never forget that. Okay?"

"I promise. When will Allison move in?"

"I don't know, but soon."

"What about next week?" Jenny seemed happy by this.

Chase was a little surprised by what Jenny was suggesting. "That wouldn't be too uncomfortable for you?"

"No. I would like that. It's the same time I start school anyway." Jenny hung her head. She was afraid of the answer to the next question. "Do you love her more than mom and me?"

Pure shock rose over Chase's face. He knelt down by his daughter and lifted her head. "No. How could you think that? You are my daughter. It is impossible for someone to take your place. I love Allison in a different way than your mother. Do you remember the day your mom got diagnosed?" Jenny shook her head in a yes. "Your mother will always hold a special place in my heart. It's hard to let go of someone you love, especially when they die."

" What about if you and Allison have kids? Will they take my place?"

"No. I would love you all the same. Were not having kids right this second. You don't have to worry about that." Chase looked at his daughter and pulled her in for a hug. He silently laughed to himself. In many, but still rare moments Chase was surprised by his daughter. This was one of them. It opened his eyes to what he sometimes tried to ignore. The pain of letting go is not always as hard as the life that comes later.

Unable to sleep early Monday morning, Chase laid in bed. He looked at the clock again. _2:00 am._ Chase's thoughts controlled him. "Jenny was starting school tomorrow, he had work tomorrow, then why the hell couldn't he get to sleep?"

Chase knew why he could not get to sleep, but did not want to admit it. He went to the bathroom sink and splashed water on his face. Chase realized that tears were in his eyes, but wiped them away. When Chase got back in bed, he closed his eyes. Chase did not plan on it, but he started to dream about a day he really hated.

_The day was three years ago._ He was driving home from the hospital. Sarah looked at her husband. He had not spoken, let alone looked at her since they had left the hospital.

Sarah could not take it anymore. "Robert, pull the car over." Chase did as he was told, but kept his eyes forward. Sarah turned towards Chase and put her hand on his shoulder. "Look at me." He did not. "Please?" When Chase did, Sarah saw that his eyes were starting to water. "Let's go take a walk."

As they walked down the beach Chase tightened his grip on Sarah. "You throwing up blood and getting diagnosed with cancer. This is a great way to spend our anniversary. Sorry, I'm being too much of an ass."

" Just a little. You are right though, but it could be worse. I could have breast cancer."

"You're not being funny." They sat down on the beach. Chase pulled Sarah towards him as tears fell from his eyes. " I just don't want to let you go yet. I don't know what I'm going to do."

" You're going to have to let me go. You already know what to do. The rest will come in time. When I die, I want you to take that residence at Princeton. Jenny will live with your father until school is over. In the summer, she will live with my parents. Promise me you won't get stuck here."

"I promise."

Chase groaned as his alarm clock went that morning. He sat up went to wake up his daughter. Jenny had always loved school, especially the fist day. Chase did have to laugh about the whole thing. Jenny was bouncing off the walls. At one point Jenny turned to her father. "Dad, are you okay?"

Chase was always surprised how Jenny could notice if he was out it. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that today would be your wedding anniversary."

"It is not a big deal. Do not worry about it. Let's go, or you're going to be late for school."

Chase walked into the office, realizing just how tired he was. House and the other ducklings looked at Chase suspiciously. They could tell that the wombat was in a bad mood and tired. Chase felt their eyes, drilling into the back of his head, as he was getting coffee. House was going to be the first to venture a question. "Long night?"

"I'm just tired. I'll be fine once I have coffee in my system."

"We have a new case. A thirty five year old woman collapses and keeps going into anaphylactic shock every fifteen minuets. What is the diagnosis?"

Foreman looked at the chart. "It could be a brain tumor."

Cameron looked at Foreman. "That doesn't account for the cold."

"It's that time of year when almost everyone starts to get colds. It's probably just something random."

House watched in curiosity as Cameron and Foreman started to argue over such a simple thing. As for Chase, he was completely out of it and did not seem to have a care in the world. "Right, Cameron you get a family history, Foreman schedule an MRI, and Chase get a blood culture." They all left for their assignments.

Later when Chase and Foreman were getting the MRI, Foreman asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "You seem out of today. Are you okay?"

Chase looked at Foreman for a second then back at the screen. "I'm right in saying, you've never been married?"

Foreman was still confused. "Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Today is- would be my ten year wedding anniversary. Three years ago to the day, my wife was diagnosed…diagnosed with…with…"

Foreman looked at Chase. He never had a hard time with the word. "Chase, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sarah was diagnosed with cancer."

Foreman's face fell. Everything started to fall into place. "Is that how you knew the diagnosis for the last case?" Chase nodded in a 'yes'. "Wait, our patient was pregnant-"

"So was my wife, with our second child. It is not a big deal. Forget about it. I am probably just thinking about it, because Jenny mentioned it. It just goes to show that my life is moving forward." Chase printed out the scan and turned around, to see an unexpected House and Cameron. For once House looked like he was actually concerned. Chase handed the paper to House. "Foreman was right, brain tumor." Then he walked out the door.

For once Chase was glad that he had clinic duty. It gave him time to avoid the others. Chase could not figure it out, why was today effecting him so much. He was happy with Cameron. He was going to ask her to move in. Even Jenny liked Cameron. Chase told the nurse to send in the next patient. Instead of a patient walking in, Cuddy did. "Hi! How can I help you Doctor Cuddy?"

"How are you doing Chase?"

"Fine. Jenny started school today. She was funny this morning. Was there something that you wanted me to do? "

"Your off clinic duty for today."

"What?"

" House said, that he need you in the office today. Go." Still in wonderment, Chase started to go out the door, when Cuddy stopped him. Surprisingly, Cuddy gave Chase a hug. "I'm sorry about your wife Chase. Now, leave before I get all emotional."

Chase went straight to House's office, where he was listening to his iPod. House acknowledged Chase then went back to playing whatever was on his iPod. "What do you really want?"

"For you to stop bothering me, but that's never going to happen."

"House!"

"Gee, you get snippy easily. What was your annoying question?"

" Why did you tell Cuddy that you need me to do paper work in the office today? You always make Cameron do it."

"She actually kicked you of the clinic? Cool!"

"House, just answer the damn question."

"Calm down Aussie. No need to get emotional. I just told her that you were having a bad day. I mentioned something about a wedding anniversary. I never said anything about paper work, but since you're here, be my guest."

"You're up to something. Why did you call me Aussie? You never do that. It's always something about being British."

"Why are you complaining? My blood sugar is probably low. It's making me be nice to you. I'll get back to you after I eat an apple."

"You're never nice."

"Thank you for raising my self-esteem. Okay, since I want you away from me. You have been out of it and depressed. Same as when your father died. I just didn't want you killing anyone…again. If you feel like being useful go to lab and do your job."

"If that was some kind of pity treatment, stop it." Chase turned away and went to the lab.

This is what Chase hated when people found out things about his personal life. They always started feeling sorry for him. Like when his father died. House had acted different around him. It bugged Chase to death. Truth to be told, he did not know why. It was probably because Chase had given up caring about certain things a long time ago. Chasse glanced at his watch. "Only an hour and a half to go." He thought.

When Chase got to the lab, he saw that Cameron was running gels. He quietly walked in so that she would not notice him. Then gently, Chase wrapped his arms around Cameron. At first, Cameron was startled, but she quickly recognized who it was. "I thought you were the one who said, we couldn't be physical at work." Chase withdrew his arms automatically from Cameron. It was true. He had said that, but wished he never had. Cameron turned her chair around, stood up, and pulled Chase in for a hug. "Sorry, I didn't mean to push you away. I didn't really want you to let me go."

"It's okay. I really just wanted to be near you. Ignore me, if I say something extremely insensitive today. I'm not in the best shape."

"I can do that. Do you want me to come over tonight? I could even spend the night, if you want?"

"I think that could be arranged." Cameron lips gently pressed up against Chase's. After the kiss, they stood there for a few moments engulfed in one another's grasp.

**Sorry that this ook so long. I'm having writer's block with the ending. The last chapter should be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13:Life Continues

**Chapter thirteen: Life Continues**

When Cameron arrived at Chase's apartment, she was immediately hugged in a tackle fashion by an extremely energetic eight year old. "Hi Allison! Dad she is here! Guess what, I am the only person from another country in my class. Isn't that cool?"

Cameron had to laugh at the way Jenny was acting. While Jenny ran off to her room for something, Cameron crept into the kitchen to see Chase. "How much sugar did you give her?"

"None. It was the first day of school. She just gets happy about stuff like that."

"Okay. Is there anything that I could to do to help?"

Chase pretended to be deep in thought. "You could put the salad together. I hope you like simple food. Tonight is spaghetti and salad."

"I can eat simple food. Can I sneak a kiss in first? Or is that illegal?"  
"I think there is room to bend the rules." Chase pulled Cameron towards him and soon the two were kissing. Little did they know that Jenny was seeing that her dad was kissing a woman he loved just as much, as her mother. Jenny smiled because she knew her mother would be happy.

Instead of running into the kitchen, Jenny went into her room and looked at photo frame that sat on the bureau next her bed. She traced the woman's face that lay in the photo frame with her finger. "It looks like that day has come mom. Just like you said, it would. I miss you mommy." Jenny gently placed a kiss on her mother's face and ran back to the kitchen.

Cameron was making a salad while Chase was finishing up the pasta, when Jenny walked in. She walked up to Cameron and hugged her. Cameron was surprised but liked it. It made Cameron feel like Jenny might someday be able to accept her as a mother figure. Jenny looked up at Cameron. "When are you moving in?"

Cameron let out a laugh. Then she looked towards a smiling Chase. Cameron's smile dropped and in a serious tone said. "This isn't a joke? She isn't kidding." Chase shook his head in a "no". Cameron looked down at Jenny.

"Well, when are you going to move in?" Jenny looked from Cameron to he father. " You didn't ask her, did you dad?"

"I was getting around to it. You just beat me to it. What do you say Allison?"

"You two really want me to move in?" Chase nodded to his head in 'yes'. Cameron looked down to see Jenny, eagerly waiting for a response. "I guess that I'm moving in." Jenny in pure delight started jumping up and down. This made Cameron and Chase laugh. Chase put his arm around Cameron.

That night was one of the many happy moments that was to come in the future. When two people are happy together, time seems to slow down. However, when those two people have an extremely hyperactive eight-year-old child, times flies. A week turned in a month and without suddenly it was a year later.

It was just an ordinary day, or so thought Cameron. They were at the office earlier than everyone like usual. Chase brought them two cups of coffee and sat down next to Cameron. "I hired a babysitter for the night. I thought maybe you and I could go out tonight."

"You're still not good at asking me out, even though we have been living together for a year. My answer is yes, to your question anyway. Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. I'm just checking, to make sure it's safe to do this." Cameron smiled as Chase leaned his face up to hers. He was about to kiss her when Foreman walked in the door. Foreman saw them and then walked back into the hall. "Damn it. Now, I feel uncomfortable kissing you with Foreman hanging out in the hall."

Cameron smiled and had an evil look on her face. "Foreman you can come in now!" Foreman walked in and went to grab a cup of coffee. Cameron moved closer to Chase and whispered in his ear. "Now kiss me." Chase did not need to be told twice. When Foreman turned around he saw and Cameron and Chase wrapped up in an extremely hot kiss.

"Ah! You guys, get a room already. I was willing to hang out in the hall."

" You see waiting out in the hall makes me feel like I'm doing something bad. When all I'm really doing is kissing my girlfriend."

House had walked in unnoticed. Therefore, when he spoke everyone jumped a little. " I agree with Foreman that you two need to get a room. It looked like you two were moving on to more than kissing. Wait, one of you already has a kid. You guys haven't talked about future children yet, have you?" Cameron glared at House and went to work.

That night when they were having dinner, Chase had returned to his normal self. They had just ordered desert when Chase asked Cameron to dance with him. It was a slower song and one of Cameron's favorites. Cameron rested her head on Chase's shoulder and closed her eyes. With her eyes closed, Cameron did not notice that she and Chase were the only ones dancing still. As the song was ending, Chase whispered to Cameron. "Allison, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Cameron's eyes shot open and looked at Chase. "What?"

Chase knelt down and took Cameron's hands in one of his. While, the other hand reached inside his pocket for a small box. "Will you, Allison Cameron, marry me?"

Cameron smiled and had joyful tears running down her face. "Yes! I will marry you, Robert Chase. Of course I will." Chase stood up and put the ring on Cameron's finger. "It took you long enough to ask."

"Did I?" Cameron pulled Chase by the tie and landed her lips against Chase's. The two were so happy that they did not notice everyone in the restaurant smiling and clapping.

Three months later, Jenny sat and watched an ecstatic Cameron finishing up her makeup. The dress was strapless and had a close-fitting and laced-up bodice. The skirt of the dress fanned out and had a small train. Cameron turned towards Jenny. "Will you do me the honors of flipping the veil for me?"

Jenny smiled and gladly did it. Afterwards, she gave Cameron a hug. "I love you mom."

Cameron tightened her grip and held Jenny. " You called me mom. I love you to kiddo."

When Chase saw Cameron walking down the aisle, one thought ran through his head. _"Wow! I am the luckiest man on the Earth."_

Later during the reception, House, Foreman, Cuddy, and Wilson pushed Cameron and Chase onto the dance floor earlier than had planned. "House can be such a brat."

"You mean an ass. He did say something with a point though."

"What?"

"He said, that Mr. and Mrs. Chase needed to dance, before he steals away the party."

"Mrs. Chase, I like the ring it has."

"So do I. At work am I supposed to call you Doctor or Mrs. Chase?"

"No, at work I'll still be Dr. Cameron, but everywhere else I'm Mrs. Chase."

"I can do that."

"Jenny called me mom today."

"Really?" Cameron nodded and her smile grew bigger. "It just goes to show..."

"To show what?"

"Life is going on." Cameron smiled and let out a laugh. _They were a family and it was their future. _

_**The End**_

**I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Starting with my first reviewer: heather1021. I hope you all enjoyed The Secret Life. I'm sorry if the ending is too fluffy. I know the ending is rushed, that just how it played out.**


End file.
